kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Minkyeung
| birth_name = Kim Min-kyung (김민경) | birth_date = | birth_place = Chuncheon, South Korea | occupation = Singer | group_debut = March 21, 2017 May 28, 2018 November 3, 2019 | years = 2016–present | height = 172 cm | weight = 49 kg | blood = B | agency = OSR Entertainment Pledis Entertainment | associated = HINAPIA PRISTIN PRISTIN V Produce 101 }} Minkyeung (민경; formerly known as Roa) is a South Korean singer under OSR Entertainment. She is the leader of the girl group HINAPIA and a former member of the girl group PRISTIN and its sub-unit PRISTIN V. Career '2016: ''Produce 101 In 2016, Minkyung participated in Mnet's survival television show, Produce 101, along with other five trainees from her agency, Pledis Entertainment. She was eliminated in episode 8 after ranking 42nd place.Produce 101: Episodes 1-8 '''2017–2019: PRISTIN In 2017, Pledis announced Minkyung, under the stage name Roa, as a member of PRISTIN, which debuted on March 21, 2017 with the mini album Hi! PRISTIN and its title track, "Wee Woo". In 2018, the agency formed PRISTIN's first sub-unit, PRISTIN V, with her being one of its members. They debuted on May 28 with the single album, "Like a V". On May 24, 2019, it was announced by the agency that PRISTIN was officially disbanding after almost two years without activity. It was also announced that 7 out of 10 members had not renewed their contracts with the agency, Roa being one of them.Soompi: PRISTIN Officially Disbands + Pledis Releases Statement '2019: New agency and group' On October 20, it was confirmed by OSR Entertainment that she, alongside former PRISTIN members Yaebin, Eunwoo and Gyeongwon, have all signed with the agency and are preparing for debuting in a new girl group together called HINAPIA alongside one more trainee. The group debuted on November 3, with the digital single album "New Start" and its title track "Drip".Soompi: Former PRISTIN Members Confirmed To Be Debuting In New 5-Member Girl Group This YearTwitter: @OSRent_ post Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Music video appearances * Orange Caramel - "My Copycat" (2014) * NU'EST - "Daybreak" (2016) Trivia * She is featured in Han Dong Geun cover's of the OST song of "Falling Slowly".Allkpop: Han Dong Geun Covers OST 'Falling Slowly' feat. Kang Min Kyung Gallery 'Promotional' Kim Min Kyung Produce 101 Profile.png|''Produce 101'' Kim Min Kyung PLEDIS Girlz Profile.png|PLEDIS Girlz Roa PRISTIN Promo.png|PRISTIN PRISTIN Roa Valentines Day Promo.png|PRISTIN's Valentine promo Roa PRISTIN Hi PRISTIN Concept Photo.png|''Hi! PRISTIN'' Roa Pristin Schxxl Out In Ver.png|''Schxxl Out '' (1) Roa Pristin Schxxl Out Out Ver.png|''Schxxl Out '' (2) Roa PRISTIN V Hi Like a V Concept Photo.png|"Like a V" 'Pictorial' PRISTIN V Roa IZE Magazine June 2018 photo.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) PRISTIN V Roa IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 2.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (2) PRISTIN V Roa IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 3.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (3) PRISTIN V Roa IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 4.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (4) PRISTIN V Roa IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 5.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (5) References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:HINAPIA Category:PRISTIN Category:PRISTIN V Category:OSR Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Category:Minkyeung